


Snow Day

by AkaraiMikori



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraiMikori/pseuds/AkaraiMikori
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from @alwaysbellamydrake on tumblr.“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarskooma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskooma/gifts).



L.A. is a beautiful city, truly. Arin loved living there, with the sun, and the beaches, and all the great options for food or music or making new connections. Unfortunately, despite all it’s wonders and diversity, there’s something that can’t be found in L.A.: snow.

As Barry frequently complained, the city was plagued with “unbearably pleasant weather,” which meant that there was no such thing as a white Christmas for them.

Which is why, when the group went on tour, they made sure to take time to enjoy any state that had snow. Who knew when they’d see it again?

Arin was a bit more reserved in the snow; his loud, playful personality was hidden under a layer of frost that was slowly building up around him. As someone who’d grown up in Florida and moved to southern California, the concept of being truly cold was fairly new to him, and he kept his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jackets, occasionally shivering and stomping from one foot to the other to stave off the feeling of impending hypothermia.

Dan, on the other hand, having spent a good portion of his life in New Jersey, was more than familiar with snow, and frolicked in the fluffy white powder joyfully, even dropping onto his back to make a snow angel.

As soon as he stood up, Arin walked over, surveying the imprint in the snow, and announced “It’s missing something.”

“Oh yea?” Dan asked, curious about Arin’s intentions.

His question was soon answered, as Arin leaned down and carved an absurdly large dick into the snow where the angel’s groin would be.

Dan burst into loud laughter, so much so that he nearly doubled over, and said, “You were right. That’s a definite improvement.”

Arin smirked, holding back a chuckle, and quipped, “What can I say? I’m an artist.”

While Dan was still near to the ground, an idea quickly formed in his head, one that he immediately decided to act upon. He gathered up a couple of handfuls of snow and packed them together carefully, making sure Arin was still too busy admiring his work to notice his evil scheme.

Once he had a decent snowball in his hand, he straightened back up, a grin plastered to his face, and spoke to Arin. “So… Are artists any good at dodging?” Okay, not the best segue, but it still got Arin’s attention.

“Wha..? Dan, I- wait… Shit!” He backed up, holding his arms up to try to shield himself. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” He cursed as the snowball exploded on his face, cold fluffy powder falling under his chin and into his jacket, freezing his neck. “You cock-gobbler! “ Arin leaned down and started grabbing for snow.

“Uh, Arin? Let’s, uh, let’s not get too hasty here! I mean, it was just a snowball…” Dan started to back away, a bit nervous at Arin’s intense ferocity.

“Oh, hell no! It’s payback time!” Arin stood up, a large snowball in his grip, and threw it at Dan. Unfortunately for him, as he’d spent so little time in snow, it fell apart with barely any impact, leaving bits of white all over Dan’s chest.

Dan snickered at Arin’s attempt, but stopped when he saw Arin fuming. Clearly, he wasn’t serious, but Dan still walked over to comfort him. “Hey, Big Cat, it’s okay. I can teach you how to make a proper snowball!”

Arin perked up. “Really?” His faux anger was immediately gone, replaced with a big grin and bright eyes.

Dan laughed and threw an arm over Arin’s shoulder. “Yea, really. But first, let me just…” he reached forward and brushed off some of the snow that had been lingering in Arin’s hair. His gentle touch made Arin blush a bit, and he reached up and grabbed Dan’s hand. Dan gave him a questioning look, but it quickly turned to a smile when he saw Arin leaning in for a kiss. He leaned in, meeting Arin’s lips with his own, their shared body heat and the warmth of being in each other’s grasp making it much easier for them to ignore the cold.

That is, until they both felt a snowball pelt them in the side of the face. They immediately tore apart, turning around to face the culprit.

“The fuck-?” Arin asked, bewildered while reaching up to brush snow off of his face and out of his beard.

“Goddammit, BRIAN!” Dan cursed, glaring at the smug man. Brian just smirked before reaching down to form another snowball.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dan reached down and hastily started forming more snowballs. He handed one off to Arin, who had removed most of the snow from his face, and said “I’ll teach you later, right now we gotta school this fucker!”

Brian laughed at that. “Hah! You can’t school me! I’ve had more school than both of you! Remember, I’ve got a-” he was cut off by a snowball that hit him square in the mouth.

“Yea, a PhD, we know.” Arin retorted, reaching for another snowball Dan offered. With Dan Forming snowballs and Arin throwing them, Brian quickly realized he was outnumbered.

“Wait, truce!” He held up his hands in surrender, and Arin and Dan both watched him warily, each with a snowball in hand. “I was just coming out here to tell you there’s hot chocolate in the bus. I mean, unless you wanna stay out here and keep making out in the snow…” He trailed off with a smirk.

Arin and Dan shared a glance, looking each other in the eyes before nodding, and each simultaneously threw their snowballs at him.

“Ack! I called for a truce, you asses!” Brian sputtered while swiping the snow off of himself.

“We know.” Arin responded, walking towards the bus.

“But that was for being a dick.” Dan added, following Arin.

“But I’m always being a dick!” Brian retorted, sounding almost pouty.

“Yea, but we don’t always have snowballs handy.” Dan answered, following Arin up the steps and into the warmth of the tour bus.

“Okay, fair.” Brian gave in, too cold and grumpy to come up with any more clever responses, and followed the couple inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a long, cold, fun day, but as Arin and Dan huddled up next to each other with mugs of delicious hot chocolate in their hands, they couldn’t help but feel warm, and it had nothing to do with the hot drinks they were holding.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is my first publicly posted fic since I was writing Naruto fics at age 13. But hey, I figure this is good enough to post. Hope you all enjoy! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
